He'd Wait
by Black-Neko-Chan
Summary: He'd always loved her.  Ah, summary sucks, just read it.  ShikaIno, some SasuIno.  Birthday present for LilyFinn178.


Hello peoples. This is a oneshot for my friend Lily-Finn178 because it's her birthday today! So happy birthday Heather! Hope ya like the oneshot!

A/N: This is a ShikaIno. I realize that I didn't use their names, and it's because I didn't think that they really fit all that much in this type of story. Sorry if it bothers you, but maybe you can pretend that their names are there or something. I don't know. Also sorry if this confuses you. "He" is Shikamaru, "She" is Ino, and the "Other guy" is Sasuke. So yeah. Have fun reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't mean for it to happen. He still wasn't sure how exactly it had happened. It was almost as if he had blacked out for a few seconds, and when he came back to reality his lips were pressed against hers. The one he loved.

He'd dreamed of kissing her for quite some time now. Ever since he'd found out that they would be on the same team together. He'd liked her even before they were put onto teams, but he hadn't seen her often. He was only able to catch glimpses of her around the village, and had never once talked to her. She was always with her friends and they made him nervous. They'd giggle and tease if he asked to talk to her.

When she was put on his team he had more chances to look at her, listen to her, talk to her, love her even more. When they were training he'd watch her. When they were on missions he'd look out for her. When they were in battles he'd protect her. He loved everything about her.

The more he got to know about her and talk to her only increases his feelings for her. He told her of course that she was troublesome, and only a nuisance to him, but she never seemed to be upset by this. She only would laugh and call him lazy or if he really insulted her she would punch him. That was okay though because she was with him.

She didn't feel the same for him though. She loved someone else. The same guy all of the girls loved. She couldn't see that he disliked her just as much as he did any other girl. She couldn't see that he was really just a jerk, and she was so much better than him. She fell for his charm just the same.

He tried to tell her that this guy she loved wasn't any good, but she grew so angry at him that she wouldn't talk to him until he apologized. That was the last time that he brought up that guy, although she brought him up all the time. She'd say about how much cooler her was, and about how one day she'd be the one to win the cold boy's heart. Whenever she talked about that guy he tried to ignore her because it only gave him a deep feeling of despair and hopelessness.

He continued to love her, even though she never showed any signs of returning his love and continued to give her feelings for the other boy. He often told himself that it was stupid to love a girl that so obviously didn't love him back but he was not able to rid his feelings of her.

She was on his mind at all times of the day. When he saw her his heart would ache and when he tried to sleep he would dream of her and his heart would ache even more. No matter what he did he couldn't forget about her.

And now his lips were pressed to hers. Her lips were soft and welcoming, just like he'd always imagined them to be in his dreams. When he was this close to her he could feel her warmth and smell her fragrance. He wanted to stay this close to her, to hold her, to tell her that he loved her and that he had for so long, and then finally he wanted to take her and make her be his forever.

His brain felt like it was slowly being turned to mush. Oh he wanted this so much. Had dreamed about it for so long. But... this was wrong. He wanted to continue to hold her and continue to feel her soft lips, but was this what she wanted? No. He knew that. She didn't want him. She wanted that other boy. Always had. She'd never wanted him. She'd never loved him. It was a one-sided love.

With the part of his brain that still allowed him to think rationally telling him to leave before this went any further, he abruptly broke their contact and ran. His mind was still mush and everything seemed to be a blur as he ran. A big, giant blur that slowly came together to look like her form and then like her. She was smiling at him and laughing. His heart hurt so badly now that he had to stop running.

The pain in his chest was excruciating. It hurt so badly that he'd do anything to get it to stop. He leaned against a wall building and screamed, holding his hand to his chest. Tears streamed down his face and a small part of his brain wondered why he was crying because he wasn't supposed to, but another part told him that it was only natural to cry when he was in so much pain.

He didn't know how long he'd sat on the ground by that wall. Time didn't matter. He didn't think that anyone saw him there, holding his chest and still crying, but if someone had he didn't think he would have noticed anyways. He didn't notice anything. The pain was too great. It was only until the painful throbbing had faded that he noticed it was almost night and that he had stopped running in front of his apartment.

He got up slowly. His body was stiff from sitting in one position for so long and his tears were dried dirty steaks on his face. He disappeared into his apartment and after taking a long bath went to sleep.

His dreams were plagued with visions of her and of her scent and of the soft feel of her lips. He dreamed of feeling those lips against his own again and of holding her. He woke up several times during the night and his heart hurt again. He finally gave up and left his room to walk around the village and perhaps clear his head.

Why had it happened? Why did he have to kiss her? He didn't mean to, he was sure of that. He wanted to, but he never had. He knew that she didn't like him and he didn't want to do something that might make her become uncomfortable around him. He'd rather be around her and love her from a distance than to have her stay away from him.

What if she hated him now? What if she didn't want to be around him anymore? She probably did. That thought made him horribly sad. He turned around and punched at a nearby wall. The skin on his knuckles had split and now his hand was bloody but at least the pain made him forget about that sadness.

For the next couple of days they didn't talk to each other unless they had to, and even then it was awkward. Their third teammate and friend noticed and asked both of them what was wrong, but neither of them said what was truly bothering them. They both instead made up feeble excuses.

His worst fears had been realized. She was uncomfortable with him now and avoided him. On the few occasions where they would run into each other she would say sorry that she couldn't stay and chat with him because she was busy. And then she'd leave, just like that, with only her fading scent to show that she'd even been there.

He seemed to love her even more now. Now that she didn't want to be near him anymore he realized just how much he had taken her presence for granted. He missed her so much now and would have done anything for it to be how it was before. But now it was too late.

He often walked around the village in the middle of the night now. He couldn't sleep without dreaming about her anymore. He'd started to sleep less and less now. He was exhausted when the day was over but he was able to fall into a dreamless sleep then. So he slept less and less so when he finally needed to sleep it would be dreamless.

When he walked the village he really wouldn't think of anything. Sometimes his thoughts strayed to her but for the most part he was able to keep them reined in. Walking the village helped him to clear his mind of any thoughts and collect himself after the day was done.

Tonight was exceptionally beautiful. It was almost a full moon. The village was bathed in moonlight and the stars dotted every inch of the sky. It was truly very beautiful. He was surprised to see that he was the only one up to enjoy this. Well, almost. There was a lone person in front of him. Despite how brightly the moon was shining, he couldn't see who it was.

The person had a female figure and long hair. She was walking toward him, but for the moment he still couldn't see who it was. The smell of flowers wafted toward him and his heart started to beat rapidly. It was her. She was also out walking this beautiful night.

She met up with him and didn't say anything for a minute. Her face was red and he wondered if perhaps she'd caught a cold from being out at night. It wasn't that cold but...

She looked at him and he felt his own face heat up and her beautiful eyes searched his. Then, her lips met his. Her nice, soft, warm lips that he'd been longing to feel again.

His brain was drunk on her scent and her lips and just the thought of her. A hazy fog had settled in his brain and he didn't bother to wonder why she was doing this when she loved that other boy, but instead he concentrated on remembering every moment of this. Every moment that could, just in case it was a dream that he'd wake up from.

But if wasn't a dream. This was real. She was really here this night, in his arm instead of in someone elses. Her warm lips were against his instead of that other boys. She was here with him and with no one else.

Her kiss ended abruptly, and when she pulled her face away from his he saw that she was crying. Silvery tears fell down her cheeks and then dripped onto her shirt. He wiped one away with his finger and asked what was wrong.

She told him that she didn't know. She said she was confused. She had been since he kissed her. She didn't know what to feel. Since she had seen that other boy she had loved him like all of the other girls had, and it had always been easy for her to understand that. But when he had kissed it, it all suddenly became muddled.

She still loved the other guy, but she had feelings for him as well. She said she didn't know what they were exactly, but she had liked when he kissed her and she liked being with him. She wasn't sure completely what her feelings were for him, but she didn't love him like she did the other person. She said she had came here to tell him that.

She said all of that, looking confused and having a hard time saying all of it, crying that whole time still, and then she left, leaving him there alone again.

This time there was no horrible pain, no throbbing heart. He was... okay. She had feelings for him. She didn't love him, but this meant that he had a chance. He knew that she wouldn't ever be with the person she did love. He wasn't the type of person that would let another into his life. She wouldn't succeed, just like no other girls would succeed. And when she realized this, she'd come to him because she had feelings for him. And he'd be waiting.

He stood there for a while, contemplating all of this. The sun was rising behind him and he realized that he was tired. He looked at the clouds in the sky for a moment and then started walking to his apartment. He was going to go to sleep. He would have only peaceful dreams tonight, of that he was sure. Because she had feelings for him, and soon, she would come back to him and they would be happy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so that was my beautiful oneshot. I know it's depressing. It's supposed to be. I was depressed when I watched it. You probably don't care, but I'm going to explain why anyways, so oh well.

You see, I was watching Tokyo Mew Mew becasue I had watched a few episodes of it before and liked it so I wanted to watch it again. And so I did, and I finished it yesterday. My favorite character is Kish. I think he's smexy. And I love his tummy. So I was watching the last few episodes and it was extremely sad, even though it ended up okay in the end. But it made me depressed nevertheless. So ya.

Well... This is really long. Sorry for blabbering so much but I've got one more thing to say. This wasn't the story I was going to originally write for your b-day Heather. I was planning something else, but then it started turning into a multichapter and because I procrastinate too much I didn't finish it. Soo, you get this instead. I'll put the first one I was going to do up here eventually, but I need to finish it first. I'll dedicate it to you Heather, because it was originally going to be your present. It'll be a lot funnier compared to this one. Well anyways, once again, hoped you liked it and happy birthday!


End file.
